


the manchild grows up (magazine cover)

by their_dark_materials



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Coming Out, Cover Art, Future Fic, I Love the Losers Club (IT), Journalism, M/M, Mixed Media, Richie Tozier's Stand Up Act, magazine cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/pseuds/their_dark_materials
Summary: The cover for Richie Tozier's profile inRolling Stonemagazine.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	the manchild grows up (magazine cover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellotailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotailor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Richie Tozier: The Manchild Tour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185762) by [hellotailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotailor/pseuds/hellotailor). 



**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched _It_ Chapters 1 & 2 recently and then proceeded to deep dive into the surrounding fandom. hellotailor's fic is already one of my favourites over there and I was really inspired by the premise of the fic and absolutely delighted by the execution and the way the whole thing was handled, especially since it really read like a _Rolling Stone_ profile piece, which is something I hadn't really even considered you could do in a fan space like this! The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to make something inspired by the fic, which is how we ended up here!
> 
> In terms of execution, I've already made a few magazine covers and journalism-style illustrations for other fandoms, namely recreating a _Bon Appetit_ magazine cover (and YouTube channel), as well as creating my own version of Benoit Blanc's profile for the _New Yorker_ inspired by _Knives Out_. So while this may not be my best work, it's one I love dearly because it reminds me of how much I love doing stuff like this, and how I should do more of it. 
> 
> I especially enjoyed coming up with some of the other accompanying headlines for the cover because not only did it allow me to live in the world of hellotailor's fic, but it gave me a chance to give each member of the Loser's Club (save for Stan, sadly), as happy an ending as I could, which was really, really fun. I like to think that Bill had success with his writing going forward and that Mike is now a travelling writer/small-town historian, and that Ben and Beverly eventually got married and have combined their design skills to come up with crazy buildings and outfits. (Maybe one day I'll take a stab at trying to design _that_!) Since Eddie's mentioned in the fic, I didn't want to ruin any surprises. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts, comments, questions, or concerns, you can find me over on tumblr or on twitter under @rustandruin.


End file.
